Stalking Aliens
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Vala and Teal'c keep going out every Saturday night and Daniel decides to follow them to find out what they are up to.


This is another "almost made me late for work" story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.<p>

* * *

><p>Spoiler Warning: None<p>

* * *

><p>R&amp;R does not mean read and run. Please review!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Stalking Aliens<strong>

Daniel watched as Teal'c and Vala left the SGC together and felt his hands ball into fists. They'd been leaving together every Saturday night for the past two months. Not that he cared, he told himself. He just wanted to know what was up. They always left at 6:00 and never returned until well after midnight. Not that he was paying that much attention. He _wasn't_. He just didn't understand what they could be doing for so long on a Saturday night.

When he'd asked Vala about it, she'd given him some lame excuse about taking in the Tau'ri culture. What the hell did that mean? Even Teal'c was being tight-lipped about the whole thing, merely giving him an enigmatic smile when he'd asked.

Finally Daniel had grown suspicious enough to follow them. He stayed in the shadows and watched as they moved quickly across the parking lot to Teal'c's car. Daniel flinched when he saw Teal'c's hand rest possessively on the small of Vala's back. Not that he was jealous. No, he was just afraid for Teal'c's safety. Vala could get downright dangerous if she thought you were being overly possessive with her.

Silently, Daniel crept to his own car and drove off after the pair, making sure to keep a safe distance between them. As he drove, Daniel thought about Vala being out in public without an "Earth" chaperone and cringed. No that he didn't trust Teal'c to keep her in line. But sometimes he wondered if the big Jaffa was as sensible as everyone assumed. There were times on missions when he'd see Vala and Teal'c seemingly goofing off but he could never actually catch them at it. And Vala's practical jokes had gotten a lot stealthier as of late. Not that he believed Teal'c to be anything but responsible, but still...

Daniel broke off his musings when he saw Teal'c pull over to the curb in the commercial district of Colorado Springs. He was shocked when he noticed Vala waiting for Teal'c to open her door and help her out of the car. No, he wasn't jealous. Just...shocked. That's right, just shocked. He parked his own vehicle and hunkered down in the seat as the two aliens started across the street. Daniel looked up at the businesses over there and his eyes narrowed when he noticed a small hotel. He sighed when they passed the building and walked down a few doors entering a bowling alley. He was relieved. Not because they hadn't gone into the hotel together. No, he was just relieved that he'd uncovered the reason they went out every Saturday. They must have joined a bowling league. Daniel grinned and let out a laugh as he started his car and drove off. Oh boy, was he going to give them grief over over this.

()()()()

Vala sat at the table in the bowling alley with her face pressed up against the glass and watched Daniel's car disappear from view.

"Do you think he bought it, Muscles?" She grinned up at him and watched his mouth twitch.

"Indeed, I do." He pulled her up from her seat and planted a soft kiss to her forehead. "Now, I believe we should leave or risk missing our dinner reservation."

Vala snuggled into the Jaffa's embrace, smiling up at him with a particular glint in her grey eyes and whispered seductively. "Or we could just skip it and go to that cute little hotel down the street."

"There will be time enough for that." Teal'c actually grinned at her as he pulled her back toward the street. "For now, I am hungry and I hear this restaurant has the best chocolate cake in the city."

"Chocolate cake?" Vala gasped. "Why didn't you say so? Let's go!" Vala heard Teal'c laugh as she pulled him quickly down the street.

* * *

><p>AN: Check out my facebook for updates on continuing stories, new story ideas, or just to nag me into continuing stories I've let fall by the wayside. URL is on my profile.


End file.
